


Choosing You

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Behind the Scenes, Confessions, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-07-16 05:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16079537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Hope you enjoy. :)





	Choosing You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anaraine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaraine/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy. :)

The knowledge crashes hard into her mind when Aayla is sitting beside the sick bed of Bly and another wounded trooper. She blinks as she looks up from the datapad in her hand and stares at the wall.

Aayla ignores the datapad as it chirps an alert for a new report that needs her attention as she considers these new thoughts.

She's in love.

She's also a Jedi, sworn to uphold the Code of Order in all its meaning. At least that is what good model Jedi should do.

It speaks of not allowing one's self to become overly attached to another being and fall in love with them. That is what a good Jedi should do.

But she's seen how Clone Commander Cody and Master Kenobi look at each other; how Skywalker is with the Naboo Senator Amidala. How Skywalker's Padawan is with Clone Captain Rex. 

How fondly Bly looks at her when he thinks that she isn't going to notice him watch her. But she does discern it because she cares for the man and the men that they lead together.

Things that should not be.

For her part, however, she is not a model Jedi; she's had her girlhood crushes that her Master sometimes encouraged playfully. Now she's a grown woman questioning what the Masters taught her as a child.

And now she's holding a vigil over two wounded men. She has affection for one of them. There are more conservative members of the Order that would call for her to come back to the Temple and relearn the Code.

Aayla doesn't want that though; she wants to stay outside the walls of the Temple with Bly and learn to be more than just a Jedi in tune with the Force.

It would seem that she has made her decision, a small voice whispers in the back of her mind. Indeed she has, her choice isn't the Jedi after all as Aayla had thought it would be.

With a quick look around the room to ensure that they are alone and she knows there are no cameras in this room, she slowly leans towards Bly. She gently takes his hand, squeezing it as she caresses his cheek with her lips.

"I love you, Bly. Get well soon. Please." She whispers into his ear as the datapad beeps insistently again for her attention.

With a grimace, she lets go of Bly's hand as Aayla glances at it. Chewing on her lips as she reads the note, she misses the small smile that appears on Bly's face.

*

He loves her.

Its why he askes her to leave the Order and the Army with him. It is why he gets the chip removed with Rex and Wolffe in secret before the Chancellor's Order comes. 

Why he helped some of his vod also get rid their chips in secret because they didn't want to kill their General.

Because of his love for this vibrant Jedi woman when the galaxy wouldn't be the same without her light in it. He would be colder and poorer without it after having known Aayla.

Bly traces the healing lines of an angry scar between her shoulders before gently kissing it. Her skin twitches under his touch as her head turns slightly to look at him with a soft golden brown eye.

"I love you, Aayla."

She smiles softly.

"I love you too, Bly."


End file.
